When focusing signals in ultrasonic testing, it often becomes necessary to transmit the signal beam at an angle to the mounting surface. In the existing prior art, angle beam transducers are manufactured at fixed wedge angles. When a change in the angle of observation (or focal point) is required, the transducers must be detached from the fixed wedge angle and reattached to the desired, different wedge angle. Multiple wedge sets must always be on hand; and, even then, the wedge angles are limited by manufacturers to standard effective angles of, for example, 30, 45, 60, 70 and 90 degrees.